grupo vocaloid
by Seira Megamine
Summary: Os imaginais, que sois amigos y algo cambia... ya se mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, os imaginais, que os llevais bien con vuestro mejor amigo y luego pasa algo que rompe vuestra amistad, esto es lo que le pasa a Rin Kagamine.

Capitulo 1: el grupo de música.

P o v Miku.

Bien, estoy un poco nerviosa, hoy dan las notas del examén de música, y eso me pone nerviosa.

Al llegar me encontré a la profesora muy seria mirandome:

Miku: Seño, que pasa.

Señorita: toma tu examen.

Abrí el sobre y ponía un cero¡ahhhhh! Mi padre me va a matar.

Miku: seño, pero si canté muy bien.

Seño: pero tiene que saber que era en grupo, pero... te dare una oportunidad participar en el concurso Vocaloid, y vereis.

Miku: como participeis, si estoy sola.

Seño: no que dan Luka Megurine, ¡ah! Y Rin y Len Kagamine.

Miku: como LEN Y RIN.

Seño: lo que has oido.

La seño se fue y me dejo pensativa, bueno iré primero por Luka.

P O V NORMAL.

Miku, subió las escaleras corriendo.

Miku: ¡Luka, Luka que has sacado!.

Luka: un cero y.

Miku: no quieres aprobar.

Luka: paso de ello.

Miku: espera, nos dan otra oportunidad, por fi.

LUKA: a, en el concurso Vocaloid, esta bien, pero que yo sepa se necesita 2 personas mas.

Miku: ya si las tenemos, pero hay que hablar con ellos.

Luka: y quienes son.

Miku: Rin y Len Kagamine*dijo por lo bajini*

Luka: ¡Rin y que!, conseguiremos que se lleven bien.

Miku: nidea, ¡ah! Mira ahí esta Rin.

Miku: Rin, Rin.

Rin: si?.

Miku: que has sacado.

Rin: todavia no me han dicho la nota.

Vino la profesora a un mas seria.

Profesora: toma rin.

Rin puso cara de susto.

Rin: seño, aquí pone LEN Kagamine.

Profe: como os pareceis taanto, pues, ah este es.

Rin: gracias, jo, un cero.

Miku: genial, quiero decir, quieres unirte a este grupo, es para el concurso Vocaloid.

Rin: vale(mientras que no participe len).

Miku: vamos a por el último.

Las tres chicas bajaron muy rápido las escaleras, por uqe ya iban a terminar la clase.

Miku: ¡ahí! ¡Len, len!.

Len: si?.

Rin: él.

Len: ella.

Miku: me dejais hablar. Bien tu que has sacado.

Len: y yo que se, la profe me ha dicho que no le quedan mas.

Rin: toma, perdón por habertelo quitado.

Len: haber, Rin este es el tuyo, que tonta ha sacado un cero, doña perfecta parece que no es perfecta.*riendose*

Rin: dame, toma este.

Len: un cero.

Miku: te quieres unir al grupo, para participar en concurso Vocaloid.

Len: vale, y esta tambien*señalando a Rin*

Miku: si, pero os llevareis, bien por fi.

Len: por ti, si.

Rin: yo me voy.

Miku: ok, Rin, te puedo acompañar.

Rin: si*dudando*

En el camino Miku no aguantaba mas y le preguntó:

Miku: que paso entre tu y len para que os llevarais tan mal.

Rin: me prometes que no se lo cuentas a nadie.

Miku: te lo prometo.

Rin: esta bien...


	2. Chapter 2: EL NOVIO DE mIKU

Este capítulo, es para los seguidores de este fic suta y nathan04:

Capítulo2: el novio de Miku.

Miku: Rin, dimelo.

Rin: Len y yo estuvimos saliendo, y un día que quedamos...

Flash Back.

Len: esto... Rin.

Rin: si.

Len: a ver, tu a mi nunca me has gustado solo, lo hice para que Miku se fijara en mi.

Fin Flash Back

Miku: ¿qué?*sonrojada*

Rin: y a ti te gusta.

Miku: esto... si.

Rin: no lo dejes correr.

Rin se fue corriendo y dejó trastocada a Miku.

Miku llegó a su casa y no paraba de pensar lo que decía Rin.

¿?: se puede.

Miku: Mikuo, eres tu, a ti te gusta Rin, ¿verdad?.

Mikuo: si, pero a ella le gusta el estupido de Len, bueno a que chica no le gusta.

Miku: ya... Mikuo, tu crees que seria mala amiga si ligara con Len.

Mikuo:***con estrellitas en lo ojos*** no que va si a ti te gusta.

Miku: me da pena Rin.

Mikuo: ella encontrara a alguien.

Miku: a ti.

Mikuo: yes.

Al día siguiente Luka hablaba con Rin, y Len espiando.

Luka: ah, pobre, y que tal Miku sonrojada.

Rin: creo que le hizo pensar en, salir con él.

Luka: bueno, tu estas bien.

Rin: yo estoy, da igual como este.

¿?:Rin.

Rin: hola Mikuo, que pasa.

Mikuo: ven.

Rin y Luka se acercaron, a donde le decía Mikuo.

Len: Miku, quieres salir conmigo.

Miku: si, pero no le digamos nada a Rin.

Len: por? Si ya ni somos amigos.

Miku: ya pero me da pena.

Rin: va, a mi me da igual.

¿?: ¡Rin!.

Hasta pronta quien sera, hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3: el equipo de las Divas

Este capítulo, me encantaria pedirle las gracias a Laura, Nathan04(prima) y suta, gracias por seguirlo:

Capítulo 3: El equipo de las Divas.

¿?: Rin.

Rin: no puede ser, Neru.

Neru: si, te quería decir que vienen, las chicas divas.

Miku: quienes son esas

Rin: no conoceis a las Divas.

Len: yo si, como no conocerlas si Rin se pasaba el día entero escuchandolas, son dos chicas que estudiaron aquí.

Miku: y como se llaman.

Rin:Galaco y Lily.

Miku: Lily canta Lily Lily Burning night y Galaxias.

Rin: si.

Luka: también vienen las Girls.

Miku:_ y son...

Rin: Miki, Meiko y … ya esta.

Neru: ¡ah ! Se me olvidaba las Girls van hacer audiciones.

Rin: audiciones de que.

Neru: para unirse al grupo, Rin tu querias.

Rin: ya...

Len: nos vas a dejar tirados, bueno para lo que hace.

Rin: por lo menos yo no me cargo una amistad para enamorar a otra.

Len: parece que no te has olvidado.

Rin: me dejas, a parte se tocar la guitarra y cantar.

Len: y yo igual.

Miku: callaos.

Len: si.

Luego Rin, Len, Luka y Miku, fueron a su clase para ensayar:

Miku: tengo una kocchi muite baby.

Rin: haber.

Todo el tiempo te haces el tonto  
y haces que me sienta un poco perdida  
quiero hacer cosas que no te diria  
como esto y aquello  
espera... ¿Cuales cosas?

Todos los chicos son muy tontos  
¿de seguro piensas en algo pervertido?  
eres del tipo que no mentiria  
lo veo en tu cara, ¡hey! ¿Estas bien?

Sin encontrar alguna explicacion  
es como si no pudieramos  
hablar

eh?

Antes de hablar de algun romance  
¿ya te haz puesto a pensarlo?  
Ahhh! eres tan  
torpe

¡Hey!

Vamos, mira esto Baby  
no puedes decir que no  
Lo estoy diciendo enserio esta vez  
Y con mis delicados labios  
besos besos cautivadores  
y te hare mi esclavo  
y no podras escaparte

ah

come on baby!

ahhh!

Todo el tiempo eres un terco  
no puedo ser honesta ¡ya que mas da!  
quiero que me abraces y me digas "te quiero"  
bromeaba  
espera ¡que estas haciendo!

No me digas que me apure  
o no habra una buena atmosfe-ra  
verdad

No te perdonare que me apures  
para que me dejes esperando-te  
eres culpable

hey

Vamos, mira esto Baby  
no puedes decir que no  
por que te pondre en buen animo

Y con estas hermosas piernas  
te pedire que me adores  
y te hare mi esclavo  
y no podras ser timido

Las palabras no alcanzan para  
expresarte este gran signo de  
co-razon

que podre hacer si mi corazon  
ya se esta acelerando ah~  
eres culpable

hey

Mira mas de esto Baby  
y no me hagas repetirlo  
por que ya no me importara

Y si de alguna manera  
pienso en ti por un momento  
Esto... olvida lo que te dije

¿Qué te pasa?  
¿Algun problema?

Len: a mi no me gusta hablan que los chicos somos imbeciles.

Rin: bueno, tu muy listo no eres.

Len: por lo menos no soy una llorica.

Luka: esta Just Be friends.

Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser  
Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,  
Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser  
Solo amigos, solo amigos...

Esto me vino a la mente la mañana de ayer  
Al recoger pedazos rotos de un cristal  
¿Qué es esto? son gotas de mi dedo herido

¿Es esto lo que realmente queremos?

Lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón  
La opción más difícil sería la mejor  
Mi orgullo no me lo permite y comienza la contradicción  
¿Cuándo podre decírtelo?

Este mundo que se descompone lentamente  
Estoy luchando, pero, es el único camino  
Deshaciendo las sonrisas fingidas  
Las desconecto de mí

Gritando con mi ronca voz  
Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano  
Nada ha quedado al final  
Del desencajado de mí

Las coincidencias que nos unían se degeneraron  
En oscuridad, se rompieron en pedazos  
"No importa lo que hagamos la vida es así" – susurre  
Lagrimas fluyen sobre mis mejillas secas

Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,  
Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser  
Solo amigos, solo amigos...

Ayer, la tranquila noche me hizo entender  
Lo inútil que sería levantar los pétalos caídos  
Jamás florecerán otra vez  
Es poco, pero ya se han marchitado en mis manos  
Nuestro tiempo termino hace mucho

Aun recuerdo la estación del año en que nos conocimos  
Tú linda sonrisa

Pero, recordando viejos problemas nos herimos mutuamente  
Lo peor que pudimos,

Nuestros pensamientos están llenos de espinas  
En esta continua y acabada relación,  
Es lamentable, no puedo cambiar mi decisión  
Aun te amo, no quisiera separarme de ti  
Pero, debo hacerlo,  
Mi mente esta atormentada, me siento morir,  
Mi vista es borrosa, a pesar de mi determinación,  
El dolor es agudo

El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado,  
Está muriendo diariamente  
Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado,  
Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás

Solo una vez,  
Solo una vez,  
Si mi deseo pudiera volverse realidad  
Nacería de nuevo para tenerte como en esos días

Gritando con mi ronca voz  
Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano  
Nada ha quedado al final  
Del desencajado de mí

El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado,  
Está muriendo diariamente  
Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado,  
Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás

Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,  
Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser  
Solo amigos, solo amigos...

Todo ha terminado.

Len: muy triste.

Rin: que?, bueno yo tengo esta:

Te di una carta de amor en la calle principal

La tiraste en ese lugar mientras yo miraba

Como siempre un amor desgastado no puede ser correspondido

Si no tienes palabras parra empezar

Deja de mirar hacia el pasado

Por que despues de todo estas buscando a alguien mas verdad?

El cielo se me viene a la mente

Estoy anhelando el cielo de ese dia

Ellos se divierten son felices, sus caras son tan estupidas

Ahora sere como un "Rakshasa"

Hoy es el peor dia de mi vida

Mi solitario corazon suelta una risa

Pateo el dolor para que no pueda volver y bailo en este carnaval

Incluso olvido que estoy celoso de otras personas

Y asi el mañana brillara aun mas

Si el adios es doloroso

Este sera el carnaval del fondo del infierno

Al final del cielo nocturno va a desaparecer

Entonces este mundo distante se teñira de la luz roja del sol

Si los sueños diabolicos se desahogaran

Serian igual a mi verdad?

Las intenciones secretas se solapan entre si

Los defectos y sentimientos se destruyen

El comportamiento vergonzoso se queda atras

Y se desplaza con el viento

Si una estrella fugaz cae

Voy a tratar de atraparla con una mano

Hare mi deseo realidad por mi misma es la unica cosa que tengo

Desde Yokohama hasta Tokio

Se ven tan cerca se ven tan lejos

Incluso si esta lejos del resplandor del amanecer

Este baile de carnaval no desaparecera

Len: enserio, yo tengo esta:

En la tambaleante pista de baile  
Ella esta ahí, moviéndose con el ritmo  
Las luces y el baile son  
Reflejadas en la esfera disco  
Su suelto cabello, y también sus hipnotizantes ojos azules  
Un golpe, siento mi corazón saltar con el ritmo  
Tú ya te has clavado en mí  
Si pudiera hacer magia, entonces  
Detendría a los demás chicos para que no interfirieran  
Usando un hechizo, yo te podría llevar lejos  
Pero eso no es real en esta situación  
Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti  
Mi corazón ha tenido problemas desde entonces  
Y se que esto no terminara  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón  
Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza con esta frase  
Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo  
Y en ese instante, una gota cayo de un sombrero  
Creo que esto esta comenzado  
Amor de discoteca

Meditando sobre este problema  
Todo se vuelve complicado  
Como si pronto despertara de este sueño, todo sudado  
Yo no soy un chico demasiado bueno  
Alguien más fuerte te quedaría mejor  
No tengo valor para tomar la iniciativa  
Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de mirarte  
Y ahora, he tomado una decisión  
Me apurare y me acercare donde estas  
Porque esta noche el dj esta tocando  
Un ritmo muy especial

Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti  
Ahora el ritmo de mi corazón esta cantando  
¿Sabes que esto nunca se terminara?  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón  
Seguro estoy de que puedo tocar esa frase  
Que se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo  
En un instante, me he enamorado  
Creo que esto ha comenzado  
Amor de discoteca  
Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti  
Y se que esto nunca se terminara  
Pero se que no me rendiré  
Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti  
Mi corazón ha latido todo este tiempo  
Y se que esto nunca se terminara  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón  
Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza con esta frase  
Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo  
Y en ese instante, una gota cayo de un sombrero  
Creo que esto esta comenzado  
Amor de discoteca

Rin: y lo de los ojos azules, se lo dices a tu novia ¿no?.

Len: como lo sabes.

Rin: lo escuché.

Miku: pero, tan molesta estas.

Rin: no me siento cómoda hablando delante de Len.

Len: te gusto.

Rin: …

Que dira Rin... hasta el proximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4: Rin y ¿mikuo?

Bueno el tan esperado capítulo (espero), que dirá Rin, que pensará Len, Luka abandonará el grupo, Len cogerá una canción de Rin a Miku, que era para él, no os lo perdais en este capítulo:

Capítulo 4: Rin, con ¿Mikuo?.

Rin: ¡y a vosotros que os importa!.

Len: es para decirte, que nunca va a ver algo entre nosotros dos.

Rin se fue llorando.

Miku: creo, que te has pasado Len.

Len: es mas llorica, voy con ella.

Luka: madre mia.

Len fue detrás de ella, y se dio cuenta de que a Rin se le cayó una canción.

Len: haber:

o...o...o...oye, maestro  
¿me permites un momento?  
perdón si estás ocupado  
un poco, aunque sea un poco,  
por favor hablemos

¿qué podría hacer?  
¿qué podríamos hacer?  
¿jugarías conmigo?... jugemos "shiritori"  
shirito [ri]...rin!  
pendón fui la ultima, dejemoslo así...

¿tienes hambre?, ¿deseas algo?  
bueno, yo solo quiero agua  
tus ojos se alejaron del monitor  
yo sólo disimulo desesperada

aunque solo estes bromeando,  
cuando me ves me da vergüenza  
mi garganta se seca y no salen las palabras  
phuaa...¿qué debería hacer?,  
tu sabes, bueno, ahora...  
no puedo, me da miedo decirlo

quiero decirte lo que siento, maestro  
este sentimiento, ¿porqué duele tanto?

o...o...o...oye, maestro  
¿me permites un momento?  
perdón si estás ocupado  
un poco, aunque sea un poco,  
por favor hablemos

¿qué podría hacer?  
¿qué podríamos hacer?  
bueno, conoces el juego "piedra-papel-tijera"  
piedra, papel, tijera, yo escojo...tijera  
lo siento, ha sido empate

¿tienes hambre?, ¿deseas algo?  
bueno, yo solo quiero agua  
tu sabes, por cierto, es un poco repentino pero...  
perdona si suena ridículo

quizá te sorprenda  
pero, yo quiero entender tus sentimientos, tu sabes  
phuaa...¿qué debería hacer?,  
tu sabes, bueno, ahora...  
no, después de todo tengo miedo

quiero decirte lo que siento, maestro  
este sentimiento, ¿porqué duele tanto?

tu sabes, ahora, yo...yo...yo, bueno, tu sabes  
bueno, tu...yo...ah...  
lo siento, espera un momento  
yo...yo...yo, tu sabes, bueno...  
me...gus...em...

tu sabes, ahora, yo...yo...yo, bueno, tu sabes  
tu...yo...ah...yo...perdona, espera, bueno, tu sabes  
bueno, me...gus...as  
tu sabes, yo...sobre eso, bueno, sobre ti  
quiero decir, acerca de eso...tu...

me...me...me...me...me...me...  
gus, ah, perdona, por favor olvidalo, ¡NO! ¡espera!  
me...me...me...me...me...me...  
me gustas, ¡TE AMO!

Len: a quien se lo dirá, bueno, para Miku,.

Len entra corriendo llamando a Miku.

Len: toma.

Miku: que canción mas chula.

Luka: esta... esta es... ¡pero que pasa, este grupo no vale nada,solo estais vosotros dos!.

Len: Luka, tu porque estas con Rin, es ella la tonta.

Luka: la tonta, el tonto tu, no ves como la tratas fatal, y tu pasas de ella.

Len: que la trato mal, no la trato mal.

Luka: voy a por Rin.

Miku: y yo.

Len: pues vale.

Mientras con Rin, muchos chicos la rodean:

¿?: eh tu guapa, ven con nosotras.

¿?;: eso.

¿?: olvida todo.

Mikuo: dejad a Rin.

Cuando la dejaron Rin se fue corrieendo a abrazar, a Mikuo.

Y LEN...

Que pasará Len, se pondrá celoso pegará a Mikuo, no sabemos hasta pronto


	5. Chapter 5: los celos de Len

Bien siento la tardanza de este capítulo, pero a base de escuchar canciones, ver imágenes etc, me vino la inspiracion, bien como en los otro capítulos pondré un resumen: Len se pondrá nervioso, Miku se dará cuenta de algo, Rin tendrá alguna relación, vendrá las divas o las girls causaran problemas, no os lo perdais.

Capítulo 5: ¿Los celos de Len?.

Len puso una cara de celos, muchos celos diria yo, pero eso no tardó en darse cuenta Miku:

Miku: Len, te pasa algo.

Len: no, no me pasa nada, jejejjejejeje.

Luka: (esta celoso de Rin).

Miku: claro, vale -sonrió de una forma forzada-.

Rin: gracias Mikuo

Mikuo: recuerda, tu a mi siempre...

Len: ejem, ejem * tosiendo*, tenemos que irnos a encontrar una canción.

Mikuo: no ve, no ve, el nene pequeño.

Len: yo seré pequeño pero por lo menos no soy un imbecil.

Mikuo: oye, espera, no me estaras echando la culpa de eso.

Len: no, como no le iba a echar la culpa para cortar con la persona que me gustaba desde hace tiempo.

Mikuo: no quieres que se entese ella.

Len: ya mismo se enterara.

Rin: eh?.

Timbre: ring, ring.

Mikuo: nos vamos.

Luka: te acompaño para ir a casa Len.

Len: ok.

Mientras con Rin:

Rin: de que hablaran Luka y Len , y porque me sigo poniendo nerviosa cada vez que escucho, Len, o oigo su voz.

Mikuo: sera.. porque te gusta.

Rin: no, el no me gusta.

Mikuo: se te nota desde pequeña.

Rin: esta bien, mm

Llegaron a la casa de Rin.

Al día siguiente, se fueron corriendo a la sala de música para encontrar alguna canción:

Rin: entonces, quien falta.

Miku: Luka, iré a buscarla.

Al irse Miku, se quedaron Rin y Len completamente solos.

Len: (porque estoy tan nervioso, espero que Luka, no le diga nada)* mirando a Rin *.

Rin: bueno, y ya sabes que canción vamos...

Len: Rin, tengo un amigo, que le gustaba una persona y empezaron a salir, pero por culpa de el hermano de una chica, le comio el coco a mi amigo y por eso cortaron, pero mi amigo se dio cuenta de que perdió a la chica que queria y...

Miku: chicos, aquí estamos.

Rin: a sí, Len después me sigues contando.

Len: ^-^

Luka: len, puedes venir.

Len: si, y ahora empezamos a practicar.

Luka: se lo has dicho.

Len: mas o menos.

Luka: y a ella.

Len: no, no tengo oportunidad.

Miku: venga chicos.

Luka y len: vamos.

Miku: bueno me han dicho, que antes de entrar al concurso hay que hacer audiciones, es decir, no el grupo si no en separados, pero... Rin y Len, os he puesto juntos.

Rin: que-que? *colorada *.

Len: y que canción.

Luka: no hicisteis esta canción... mmmm, ¡ah!, la de Juvenile.

Rin y Len se miraron a la vez y se sonrojaron:

Luka: yo cantaré Just Be Friends.

Miku: y yo world is mine.

Bye, ya se muy corto, es que con las clases mi blog no me daba tiempo, hasta el próximo.


End file.
